


The World I Knew

by LabyrinthineTwilight



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternative Universe- New Moon, Apocalypse, Badass Bella, Edward is possessive, Evil!Edward Cullen, F/M, Volturi Ultimatum, Volturi show up early, expanding pack, no sparkle, normalized vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LabyrinthineTwilight/pseuds/LabyrinthineTwilight
Summary: The world changes the night of Bella's eighteenth birthday. The Volturi arrive to give Edward a choice, kill Bella or change her. He refuses. In doing so he destroys the simple world that Bella knew.





	1. Prologue

Bella moved quickly through the darkened streets just ahead grey streaks of light heralded the prelude to dawn. Red-eyes followed hot on her heels before she managed to lose them. She caught her breath and looked for a safe place to hide. Near the end of the street warm light bathed the solid wood doors to an old stone church, sacred ground. A safe place. Making sure no red-eyes were in her path she made a fast move for the doors. Inside humans sat attending services and sleeping in the pews. Moments later, she caught sight of two of her men entering through a different door. They nodded and joined the service goers while she ducked into the confessional.

"Forgive me, father, for I have sinned." She said crossing herself.

"What have you done, my child?" The priest asked.

"Where to start?” she asked with a wry smile. “I once loved a man."

"That is no sin, young one."

"I wasn't finished." She paused. "He wasn’t a good man, he was dangerous. I knew all that while I was with him. When I turned eighteen, I was pulled into that world. Because of what I knew, the people in charge of his world gave him a choice. I could not remain an outsider, it was join or die. They gave him time to decide but I knew he did not want either of those options."

"I still do not see your sin, foolish choices, perhaps, but no real sin." The priest had moved the screen and was looking at her intently.

"If only the story ended there," she said wistfully. “I fear my decisions ended the world.”

“That is a hefty sin to bare. If I understand correctly, the world has not ended and the world changed due to the action of a single vampire. Can you tell me…”

She looked down at her watch. "Forgive me, father,” she interrupted. “I fear I've wasted your time. You see I just needed to buy time until the sun rose." She smiled sweetly. "I have to go now; the Rebellion thanks you for your aid."

Her men joined her as she exited the confessional. One was a deep tan with a tribal tattoo on his left shoulder and the other was lanky and pale with a rifle on his back. The priest stumbled from the box to examine the woman he'd been speaking with only moments ago. She was small but the men behind her seemed more than willing to follow her. Pale skin puckered in places through ripped jeans hinting at old wounds and long battles. It was her deep brown eyes that caught his attention. _I fear my decisions ended the world._ He suddenly knew just who she was. Isabella Swan.

 **Notes:** This story was originally posted on FF. This is a slightly edited and improved version that fixes errors I've noticed without changing what was popular on FF.


	2. Chapter One- The World That Was

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the world comes crashing down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like I said with the prologue this is an edited/revised form of my original story on FF. It isn't finished on either site but I needed to work on the old chapters and maybe change things to make sense with what happens in the future. Also, it's been five years since I started this story so my style has changed a bit.

My eyes opened after the weirdest dream I'd ever had. There was a since of growing old in that dream, aging and dying while someone else stayed young and perfect forever. I blinked a few times trying to wake up and then it hit me. I was eighteen, a year older than Edward. Immediately I shot up running to the bathroom mirror. I didn't look any older but I felt it. Sighing I moved closer checking for wrinkles, liver marks, or any other evidence of aging. Logically, I knew there wouldn’t be any marks there. One year didn’t change much.

"You look beautiful, love." I jumped and turned around to find Edward leaning on the door frame. _When had he gotten there?_ It took a few minutes but my heart finally slowed down to a normal rate. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you." He said moving to wrap his arms around me.

"What are you doing here? What if Charlie sees you?" I hissed backing away.

"He had to leave early; he left you a note on the table. He really did regret leaving you on this very special day." He leaned down to my ear. "Happy birthday, Bella."

I tried not to but end up making a sour face anyway. Thoughts from early poured into my head as he pulled away. He noticed it and gave me a confused look. I shook my head instead of telling him the truth and untangled myself from his grasp. "Why don't you make me breakfast and I'll get ready?"

He nodded but continued to look at me with confused eyes till I was back in my bed room. Considering my guest, I decided to forgo a shower and to just get dressed. Two packages waited on my bed. Edward had probably delivered them for Alice. ' _One for today and one for tonight. Happy birthday, Bella.'_  I sighed but knew it was better to wear the outfit than to leave it here. Alice would probably just run over here to get it and make me change at school. It wasn’t too bad. The outfit was simple a dark blue cardigan, a white tank top with lace trimmings, and the simplest dark blue jean I think Alice has ever bought. As I went to pick out shoes I realized Alice had once again taken care of it in the form of black flats. I couldn't help but smile. She knew me too well.

I headed downstairs. Edward was in the kitchen cooking something on the stove. It was an odd sight. He was too perfect for the tiny, cheap kitchen. Pausing there, I tried to relax. There was no reason to be worried. One year didn’t change our relationship.

“Have a seat, your breakfast will be ready shortly.” He said.

“What is it?” I asked, trying to peak over his shoulder.

“Go sit down.”

I laughed but finally took a seat. There was an air of domesticity about seeing him cook. The calm morning made me wish that our lives could just be this simple. They couldn’t though. I was a human and Edward was a vampire. Our future was either limited to the acceptable time where I could be seen dating him or my transformation. Even if we found a way to stay together without that, I would end up dying somehow. There were days I just wished he would change me so that I wouldn’t have to worry about it. At the same time..

He set a plate down in front of me. "Happy birthday, love."

"You said that already." I chuckled.

"Did I now?" He leaned closer in. "How did I miss that?" he whispered just before giving me a sweet kiss.

He pulled back and motioned for me to eat. I had to admit for being undead and having a strong distaste for human food, Edward was a great cook. Even with something as simple as an omelet he knew the right balance of flavors. Once I was done Edward made me sit and wait while he did the dishes. I felt sort of guilt about letting him do all the work just because it was my birthday. I mean, I could never return the favor. As soon as he was done he took my hand and we headed off to school.

He parked the Volvo next to the Jeep. Alice was at my door first, pulling me out into a big hug. "Happy birthday, Bella!" She squealed. "I see you got my little present this morning. You have to wear the second one to your party tonight at our place, ok?"

"Sure, Alice."  _Not like I really have a choice, do I?_

Edward pulled me away and with a crooked smile. I waved good-bye as we headed off to class. The whole day was a mix of 'happy birthday's’ and a couple cards. I ate at the Cullen table despite Edward's protests that I should sit with Mike and his group. I didn't want to give Mike any ideas. He hadn't changed since I'd moved to Forks, despite the fact that I was obviously in a relationship. Sitting there would be more annoying than anything else. Finally, the day was over and Edward took me home to drop me off so I could get changed.

"I'll pick you up at five." He said giving me a peck on the lips.

I sighed as I unlocked the dead bolt and headed up-stairs to find out what atrocity Alice had picked out for me to wear tonight. A draft of cold air blew in from under my door chilling the tops of my feet. I realized as I turned the knob that my window was closed when I left this morning.  _Alice._ She was sitting close legged on my bed with the box in her hands, bouncing just a little bit.

"I'm here to help you get ready." She said jumping up.

"Fine, Alice, just let me go to the bathroom first. I didn’t shower this morning. I assume I have time."

She nodded and I stalked to the bathroom. When I came back she had the dress out on the bed with lace tights and a make-up box. _Bella Barbie time._ I just let her do her thing while I just tried to relax. Eventually, she was done and she let me look in the mirror. I had to admit Alice was good at what she did, even if it annoyed me. Edward came up as soon as he arrived under Alice's orders. He offered his arm with a smile. Alice vanished before we got downstairs and when Edward was sure she was gone he leaned down to kiss me.

"You look absolutely gorgeous." He whispered.

We got in the Austin-Martin and drove up the highway to the Cullen home. The same peace as before washed over me.

"So, can you tell me what I should expect?"

He smiled. "Alice made me promise I wouldn't say anything."

"Can't blame a girl for trying, can you?" I said leaning back. The ride was short thanks to Edward's love for driving over the speed limit. We pulled in to the gravel drive and got out. Edward's eyes narrowed as we walked up the front porch steps. I thought he was just being a gentleman when he insisted on going first then I saw what was waiting on the other side.

"Hello, Edward, oh, and this must be Bella. I'm so sorry to intrude but it would seem we have a mall problem with the way this coven has been conducting itself as of late." A red-eyed vampire said standing to greet Edward. Looking around I could see the fearful looks of the rest of the Cullen family. I cast my eyes over to Edward with worry. His face was hard, pulled back into a grim line. He grabbed my arm and pulled me behind him protectively.

"Aro," he growled.

_And the world comes crashing down._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bare with me, I'm still learning the formatting here.


	3. Chapter Two- How It Changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Teach me to fight and kill vampires."

Chapter Two- How It Changed

They'd just left, the Volturi, rulers of the vampire world. What'd they'd told Edward…I didn't want to believe it. I was sitting on one of the couches while Emmett and Jasper held their wives and Edward and Carlisle spoke in the middle of the living room. Somehow, I knew I should feel scared but I just felt cold, numb. It was almost like I wasn’t even there with them.

"They can't do this, I can't- I can't do that to her, Carlisle." Edward said.

"They can and they will. We all knew this was against their laws, Bella should have been killed or changed when you told her. You didn't and they found out. Now it's time to face it, Edward, you have a choice and they will hold you to it." Carlisle said back.

"You know I can't do that." Edward said moving into Carlisle's face.

Hot tears started to roll down my cheeks.  _He can't? What does that mean? Doesn't he care?_  I could feel myself shaking but again I just couldn't stop it. I looked up for a moment into the pitying butterscotch eyes of Rosalie, who normal only glared. It looked like she was biting her tongue as she listened to the momentary silence. We both flinched away as it started all over again. Esme entered the room after cleaning up my uneaten dinner and the rest of the party. Turns out none of us wanted to celebrate after the news.

"Stop it both of you!" she shouted quickly moving to my side. "Can't you see what you're doing to Bella?" She wrapped her arms around me like my mother used to when I was younger. Edward came up and I flinched farther into Esme's arms. "Girls, take Bella upstairs and get her changed. When she's calmed down enough call Charlie and tell him she'll be staying the night with Alice."

Alice came over and pulled me up gently. She and Rose led me up to one of their rooms and gave some night clothes to put on. I felt mute at that moment. My whole world was changing in ways I couldn't comprehend and ways I didn't want it to. I barely registered being led up the stairs. The next thing I was truly aware of was sitting in the fetal position on an unused bed in the Cullen house. It just proved how different the world really was now. Gentle waves of calm washed over me from outside the room. I looked up at Jasper and smiled weakly.

"Don't worry Bella, we'll figure this out." He said smiling awkwardly.

"Thanks," I whispered fearing my voice and knowing he could hear me. His brow creased with worry. Alice went to him and grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers. They spoke quietly for a minute, sharing looks of worry my way. Rose sat next to me and patted the top of my foot. If my world wasn't about to end the awkward sentiment might have been funny. I looked back over to Jasper. "Can you make me fall asleep?"

His head jerked up, confused but he nodded in agreement. A moment later I was fast asleep and sleeping better that I had in days. Thanks to Jasper I didn't dream, I just slept. By the time my eyes opened the next morning, I began to think it had all been another nightmare about how bad my birthday could go. Then I got my bearings and it hit me, it was real. I laid back down and let the tears flow. Finally, I got up and showered finding a new set of clothes sitting on the bed. I made my way downstairs to the kitchen. Edward was the only one not crowded in waiting for me.

Esme noticed my wandering eyes and sighed. Our eyes met and she deflated, like whatever lie she had considered wasn’t enough. "He left sometime in the night; he did leave you this note." She handed me a small stationary envelope.

Looking around, I found myself the center of attention. I walked out of the room to read it. It wasn't like I didn't want them reading over my shoulder, it was just I wanted to be able to react without them watching me. I heard Carlisle tell them to leave me be as a sat down on the couch. It was nice to know that they had respected Edward and mine’s privacy by not reading it. Even better that they were giving me the chance to figure it all out on my own first.

_Dear Bella,_

_I know this isn't the greatest time for me to pull a vanishing act on you but I need to take care of something. I will return to you, I promise. For now, though, I need you to stay safe. The Volturi won't come after you once I'm done but until then you're at risk. I'm sure my family will protect you. Things are about to change, Bella, and you will be at the heart of it._

_I will protect you. There are so many things I wish I could tell you right now but they will have to wait. By now Alice can tell you my plans for solving this problem. Don't let them be foolish; none of them can stop what I'm about to do. This will all be over soon and when it is things can be as they were with us. I love you the way you are; I never want to change anything about you. I want you to remain human, as you are now, and never change._

_Please, I love you._

_Edward_

I ran back into the kitchen. "Tell me, Alice, what is he doing? Tell me!"

They shared a look before Alice took an unneeded breath. "He's going to overthrow the Volturi."

I fainted, not like in biology last year, but truly fainted. That time I did dream. I dreamt the man from last night was on a throne beside two others and Edward stood before them. Vampires dressed in varying shades of grey cloaks stood around them but did not move to stop him. Without their guards, the three vampires fell easily. Edward stepped over their bodies without pause and sat on the middle throne. He smiled and opened his eyes. They glowed pure red. I woke with a start on the couch. Cold washed over me.

"You need to eat, Bella." Carlisle said setting a plate down on the coffee table. He looked away when I tried to meet his eyes.

"He's going to succeed. When he does, things are going to change, and not for the better." I whispered.

I finished breakfast and stretched to take inventory of any aches. It seemed I hadn't hit the floor when I fainted. How nice of them. I considered the contents of Edwards letter. For now, the Volturi would be after me or at least could be. I could spend all my time with the Cullens but that would leave Charlie open. Before, I hadn't even looked at the clothes Alice or Rose had left out for me, but now looking down, they were way too nice for what I had planned. The Cullens each seemed to have busied themselves all over the house. I hadn't seen Carlisle since I woke up. He had gone upstairs after that and had, I assumed, locked himself in his study. I headed up to Alice's room to see if I could get some more worn out clothes and maybe some real information.

"Hey, Alice, you up here?" I asked peeking into her open door.

"Hey, Bella, what's up?" she asked turning her desk chair around.

Alice was on her computer, hacking into the school database for my sake. Jasper was sitting on her bed reading a book. He looked up and smiled sadly, in the same awkward fashion we'd been sharing lately. Looking back at Alice I suddenly blushed.

"I was wondering, you wouldn't happen to have some older clothes that aren't as nice?" I asked.

"Why, you look so cute in those?"

"Well, I was planning on asking a favor but these clothes will only get messed up if you agree.”

That got both of their attentions. “Bella what are you planning?” Alice asked confused.

“I haven’t exactly figured that out yet,” I winced. “I figure, there has to be a way for humans to defend themselves against vampires, right? I want to learn how.”

They shared a look. “Bella there’s something you need to know.”

“What is it?”

Jasper took a deep breath and began to explain. “We aren’t the only…unnatural things in Forks. There’s something that’s been here longer than us. They can hunt us, kill us even.”

“What are you talking about?” I asked confused, then it dawned on me. “Jacob’s stories, the Cold Ones and the wolves…You’re saying werewolves exist in Forks?”

“Yes and no,” Alice said. “They aren’t werewolves, but they are wolves. The Quileute tribe’s warriors can become wolves when vampires are near to protect their tribe. Even as humans they’re strong enough to take down a vampire.”

“Ok. Then I need you to take me to La Push. I can’t just rely on you guys to constantly protect me.

Alice conceded, giving me a pair of ripped jeans and a zip up hoodie. Jasper ran to my house and picked up a pair of old sneakers for me. I couldn't help but feel that he and I were somehow growing closer through all of this. I wondered how he was managing to cope with being around me, though. He had always struggled before. Once he had returned and I was changed we headed downstairs. Rose and Emmett were sitting on the couch whispering. She noticed us first and took in my new attire.

"Where are you planning to go, Bella? You know it's dangerous, the Volturi are still after you." Rose said standing up.

"They gave Edward three days to decide, this is day one. They won't send anyone out just yet and, besides, where I'm going is just as safe as this house." I said with a small smile.

Jasper stepped in to explain as Alice led me into the garage. I chanced one look back to find Carlisle staring at me. None of this was what he planned for his family. The life he had carved out for them had been destroyed the moment I came along. His eyes didn’t judge me though, they didn’t even seem angry. They seemed haunted, full of regret for what was happening. I tried not to blame him for all of this. A part of me did wish that he had stopped Edward and tried to talk so sense into him but maybe he had. Maybe that was why he seemed so defeated.

Alice explained on the ride over about the agreement the Cullens had with the Tribe and the Pack. She could take me as far as the treaty line but after that I was on my own. My only hope was that someone from the pack noticed Alice and met us there. For the first time that day, my luck held. The moment we arrived at La Push's border the entire pack was lined up, waiting for us. Some were in human form and the rest as wolves. Alice's hands nervously grasped the steering wheel tightly as I got out. Walking forward I couldn't help but wonder how all this would end or if this was the right path even.

"What do you want?" Leah Clearwater asked.

"I know I'm not your favorite person, Leah, but I came to ask for your help." I stated calmly.

"Bella, are you sure about this? I mean, you said it yourself, we still have time. There are other ways." Alice said getting out of the car.

"I'm sure, I'll be alright. After all they hate vampires and they protect their borders, right? I'll be fine." I noticed their shock out of the corner of my eyes. Despite my assurances she ran over and hugged me tightly. "Don't worry, Alice." She let go and I turned around and crossed the border.

"Bella, what's going on?" Jake asked. “How do you know…..? What’s going on?”

"Can we go inside and talk about it?"

Jake looked at Sam whose eyes still rested solely on me. My breath caught in my throat as Jasper's calm wore off and a small amount of fear caught bubbled up at his silence. I had not taken into account that the Pack might not trust me considering the choices I'd made in the past year. Then his head moved in a stiff nod. Behind me Alice gasped and I turned to see her eyes widened and blood tears on her checks. Something was wrong. I stepped back toward her.

"Bella," She nodded slowly at me and my dream came back. She wrapped me in another hug. "It'll be alright, we'll figure this out…"

"No, it won't, we can't kid ourselves like this, Alice. If he succeeds, then noting will be alright." I pushed her back a little. "That's why I have to do this."

"I'll pick you up here at 4." She looked back at the Pack seriously.

I nodded and crossed back over. I could feel her worried eyes following me but I knew this was the only thing I could do for the future. Sam turned around and started to run. Immediately Jake grabbed and held me to his chest so that I could keep up. The group slowed down in front of a small house just outside of the main town in La Push. Jake leaned down and whispered something about scars but my head was still reeling from the run. The house was cozy and warm. A young woman greeted Sam with a kiss and then I understood what Jake meant. She was still beautiful but somehow, she had gotten three long scars, like claw marks on the side of her face.

"You must be Bella, Jake talks about you all the time," she said wrapping me in a hug. 'I'm Emily, Sam’s fiancée."

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You look like you've had a rough day already, Bella. Is everything alright?" She looked from me to Sam, who just shrugged.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked avoiding her question.

"Sit on the couch and I'll bring you something to eat." She glared at me before I could protest and so I just did as I was told. The group sat around me. Not even Jake sat next to me on the couch, or anywhere close to me for that matter. Emily came back and handed me one of the largest muffins I'd ever seen. "Stop being so insensitive, she isn't here to do any of you harm?"

"What if she is?" Leah sniped back.

"It's ok; I can handle this, Emily. Thank you." She looks at me with such a sad look. Before she left she squeezed my hand and kissed my forehead. "She will a great mom one day."

Sam nodded. "Why are you here, Bella?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah did the leech leave you already?" Leah chimed in.

"Edward did leave just not the way you're thinking."

"What happened, tell us Bells." Jake pleaded.

"I've been marked for death by the leaders of the vampire world." The room is still. For a moment after saying them I feel perfectly steady, at terms with their ultimatum.

"Then why isn't he wit you?" Sam asked.

"Edward left because…he's going to try to over throw them." I said slowly. "Alice and I both know that now that he's evoked some ancient ceremony, he'll win. The three leaders are old, they've left the work to underlings for too long and once their dead Edward will take their place."

"That can't be too bad I mean..." one of the pack members said.

"It will be, he'll change. I don't know how but by the time he wins, the Edward I know will be gone."

"So, what do you want us to do?" Sam asked.

"Teach me to fight and kill vampires."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has actually had the most changes so far. In the Original, Bella just knows about the Pack already, without any explanation. It hit me that if I rewrite the course of New Moon, Bella wouldn't hang out with Jacob and find out about the Pack the same way. The overall plot is the same, Bella goes to Alice for help and gets her to take them to La Push. Because Bella doesn't know about the Wolves she goes to ask Alice and Jasper to train her and they explain it. It makes a lot more sense now.   
> Also I need to admit something. Every time I imagine Carlisle I don't picture the actor from the movies I imagine Solomon from Blood+. It's dumb but something about the character description and that character match up to me.


End file.
